


Story Time

by CosmicCurator



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, Spoilers, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCurator/pseuds/CosmicCurator
Summary: This is based on this beautiful baby Ignoct artwork done by angstlover/addigni. Here's a link to it on Tumblr.http://addigni.tumblr.com/post/181740852746/addigni-art-new-year-ignoct-gift-exchange





	Story Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlover/gifts).



> This is based on this beautiful baby Ignoct artwork done by angstlover/addigni. Here's a link to it on Tumblr.
> 
> http://addigni.tumblr.com/post/181740852746/addigni-art-new-year-ignoct-gift-exchange

Ignis was getting dressed for bed after the bath. A normal seven year old might get some help from a parent to get ready for bed. But he was no ordinary seven year old. He was also the Chosen Adviser to the young Prince Noctis, and he took his job seriously. Attendants would often offer to help, but Ignis would decline and try to do as much as he could himself so he could better serve the Prince. Of course, since he is only seven and the Noctis just recently turned five, this “job” really amounted to hanging around and having fun with the Prince. Really just being his friend. Ignis had no problem with that, they had a lot of fun together, even if they sometimes got reprimanded, mostly because of the Prince. It was really the best “job” a seven-year-old could ever ask for.

Ignis took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand by his bed. He then heard a very familiar sound of bare feet running on the marble floor of the hallway outside his room. “He smiled. “Just in time….”

“IGGY!!!” The voice came from outside his door. He was excited. And quite loud.

“Not so loud Nocti! There are others asleep.” Ignis heard his bedroom door opening. He turned around “Nocti wha--” He was cut off by a book being shoved into his face.

“I can’t sleep… Can you read to me tonight?”  

“ av ou t ied?” Ignis tried to ask, his voice muffled by the book still pressed against his face.

“What?”

Ignis gently grabbed the sides of the book and lowered it so he can actually talk. “Have you tried sleeping?”

“Yes, I did. I swear!”  Noctis nodded his head furiously.”It’s so hard though!”

Ignis chuckled “You know you’re gonna hafta learn to sleep without me right?”

Noctis crossed his arms pouted “Idonwanna!”

“Come on Nocti.” Noctis just shook his head. Ignis sighed “Well alright. What book did you pick?” He asked while looking at the cover. The title read ‘Carbuncle’s Great Adventure.’ “This one again? Are you sure?”

“Yep yep yep!” Noctis was smiling now.

It was one of Ignis’ favorite books. The story was fun and the illustrations were beautiful. Noctis however….“But you always fall asleep before we can finish it.” It was true. It wasn’t a very long or difficult book, but for some reason, Noctis always passed out about five pages before the end.

“I won't this time. I promise!” Noctis looked determined.

“That's what you said last time.” Ignis reminded him. Noctis just sniffed and stared at him tears welling up in his eyes. Ignis sighed again. “Okay, I'll read it to you, Nocti. Go close the door.” Ignis gestured towards his bedroom door with his head.

“OKAY!” Noctis is happy again. And not even the slightest hint of a tear in his eyes.

Ignis rolled his eyes but smiled. Noctis always managed to get his way. He turned back to his nightstand and took his glasses. He climbed up into his bed and put his glasses on. He pulled the covers down and moved back until his back was against his headboard and waited for Noctis.

Noctis quickly closed the door and ran to join Ignis in bed. The bed was still a little bit too high for him to climb in like Ignis did, so he jumped up and grabbed a hold of the sheets to try to pull himself up. But he lost his footing and almost fell off. Ignis chuckled and held out a hand but Noctis swatted it away “I can do it!” Ignis pulled his hand back but watched Noctis with a smile. After a bit of scrambling, the young prince was finally able to pull himself up. “See. I told you!”

Ignis couldn’t help but laugh. “Yes, you did.” He pats the spot next to him on the bed and Noctis crawled over and sat next to him. “You ready?”

Noctis nodded “Yep yep!”

“Okay.” Ignis opened the book and started to read. About halfway through, Noctis yawned and Ignis stopped reading. “Are you getting tired Nocti?”

“Nooo” Noctis responded through a bigger yawn.

“Want me to keep reading?” Ignis asked. Noctis just nodded with another yawn. Ignis kept reading as Noctis started to snuggle up against him. A few more pages and Ignis felt the familiar sensation of Noctis’ head falling against his shoulder and his hand against his chest. “There were only five pages left again Nocti.” Noctis just ummed Ignis finished reading by himself. He set the book along with his glasses on the nightstand and reached to turn off the light. He gently pulled Noctis down to lay down in the bed with him and pulled the blanket over them. “Good night.”

* * *

 

“Ho. Ly. Shit. IGNIS!!!” Noctis had spent the day cleaning rooms in The Citadel. The volunteers and remaining glaives insisted they do all the work, but he was determined to be part of the front lines of the rebuilding of Insomnia as he could. Even now, long after volunteers had gone home and glaives went to their stations guarding the Citadel, he kept working. That is until he found something in the corner of a dusty room. A very old book with a faded cover, but the pages seemed to still be in good shape. As was the title which made Noctis stop and run out of the room, calling for his adviser.

Ignis had been standing in the foyer, double checking his checklists for the day on a clipboard. He had just bid Prompto and Gladio goodnight, insisting he only had a little bit of work left to do and he would “definitely be going to sleep presently”….Which of course was a lie. And they all knew that, but Gladio and Prompto knew not to try to keep Ignis from his work. But now Ignis was distracted by the sound of Noctis yelling his name repeatedly. “Majesty?” He looked up from his lists and looked around. He could hear Noctis but couldn’t tell which tell which direction the voice came from. “Majesty where are you!?” Ignis tried calling back. Noctis was getting louder, but he still could not tell where he was coming from. “I swear the acoustics of this place are so misleading. MAJESTY?” Ignis turned around again “MA--” He was cut off by a book pressed up against his face, which caused him to drop his clipboard. He had hoped he would never have to feel this again.

“Ignis look what I found!” Noctis exclaimed excitedly.

Ignis took the book from Noctis hands and looked it over. “Carbuncle’s Great Adventure?’ Where did you find this?” Ignis eyes moved from the book to Noctis.

“It was in the corner of a room. Everything else was pretty much destroyed except this…” Noctis looked like he was thinking about something, then turned to Ignis. “Hey, Iggy…..Can you read it to me?”

Ignis couldn’t help but laugh. This must have been one of Noctis’ jokes. He couldn’t possibly…..Ignis stopped when he realized he was the only one laughing. “You’re serious?” Noctis just nods. “Ah…. Uh…..Apologies Majesty, I just didn't think…. Ne-nevermind.” Ignis cleared his throat.

"Sooo..." Noctis looked at Ignis with hopeful eyes.

Ignis was still a bit taken aback by this whole situation so he really wasn't sure what to say. He handed the book back to Noctis "It...it was nice taking this stroll down memory lane, Noct, but I still have a lot of work to do."

Noctis wouldn't give up. "Aw come on Specs. We're the only ones left working. Hell, even the guards have gone home."

"They did WHAT!?" Ignis snarled and turned on his heal to the entrance. "I swear the second I find them I'll--"

Noctis grabbed his shoulder "Calm down, Specs. I was just joking."

"Ah." Ignis closed his eyes and frowned. He's glad he's turned away from Noctis now so he wouldn't see how embarrassed he was. He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Perhaps you're right." He opened his eyes and turned back to Nocis with a weak smile. "Maybe we have been working a bit too hard."

"Maybe we deserve a break~." Noctis said in a sing songy voice, waving the book in front of Ignis' face.

"Are you absolutely sure you want me to read this to you?" Ignis asked, not giving in immediately.

"Of course. It was my favorite book."

Ignis couldn't keep from scoffing "Favorite book!?" He said with an incredulous tone. "You never managed to stay awake until the end!"

Noctis just shrugged. "What can I say? Your voice was so calming, and your body was so comfortable, I couldn't help but fall asleep against you." Noctis flashed a smirk.

Ignis' eyes went wide with a soft gasp. And he blinked several times while his right hand come up over his mouth, but couldn't cover the blush covering his cheeks. A rare critical hit of flirtation from Noctis. Ignis never stood a chance. "That was hardly fair don't you think?" Ignis asked, his voice noticeably higher pitched than a moment ago. This surprised even him.

"You know I play to win. So what do you say? For old time's sake?" Even with the devilish smirk and flirtations, Ignis could tell Noctis really wanted him to read this book.

Ignis sighed and slowly dropped his hand. His cheeks had returned to their natural color and he gave Noctis a smile. "Alright. We shall retire for the evening."

"Yay!" Noctis threw his arms around Ignis' neck and hugged him hard. Ignis could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he returned the hug. As Noctis pulled away, he gave Ignis a peck on the lips. Before he could get too far, however, Ignis gently placed his hands on the sides of Noctis' face and pulled him back in for a deeper kiss. Noctis hummed happily against his lips and placed his free hand on Ignis' face.

This was it. This was why he was working so hard. For Noctis...no for both of them. Insomnia too of course, but mostly their new life together. A life Ignis could only dare to dream of before, despite how close he and Noctis already were. Even in the ensuing ten years of darkness, there were moments Ignis felt he may never see Noctis, never see the dawn again. And yet here he was, kissing Noctis as the sun was setting on the horizon. That poor timid boy he met over twenty-seven years ago. The boy he grew up with, and watched turn from an admittedly bratty, and occasionally lazy prince, to a responsible and hardworking king. And yet, even as he has matured, he still keeps his more playful and childlike personality. Who would have known, the thing that exasperated Ignis over ten years ago would become the thing he holds most dear. Because in his eyes, Noctis was truly free for the first time in his life. Free of the Wall, of prophecies, of daemons, of darkness. Free to live. Free to love. Thinking about this always brought tears to Ignis' eyes

Noctis pulled back from the kiss with a smile. He moved his hand so he could wipe Ignis' eyes with his thumb. "You did it again Specs." He added with a chuckle.

"Apologies dearest. I was just thinking--"

"I know...I was too."

Ignis nodded and let his hands drop to his side. Noctis did the same. Ignis nodded toward the book "So shall we go? Ah, but where should we read? It's not like we have official rooms yet."

"Actually...We did just finish furnishing a room I think would be perfect."

Ignis was a bit surprised. This was the first he heard of any rooms being finished today. He was almost tempted to pick up his clipboard. He shook his head and just held out his hand to Noctis. "Alright, then lead the way."

Noctis took Ignis' hand, interlacing their fingers, and led Ignis to the room. This particular path seemed very familiar to Ignis, but he couldn't quite figure out why. Finally, they arrived at a door "Here it is." Noctis let go of Ignis' hand to open the door.

Ignis furrowed his brows. He was still wondering why this particular spot felt so familiar. It was right there and....wait...the door...It was significantly larger than the rest. "Wait is this--"

Noctis opened the door and turned on the light. "It's --"

"King Regis' room...." Ignis said softly as he walked in. He looked around. He had only been in this room a handful of times, mostly when he was being reprimanded in Noctis' stead. Of course, the room itself looked different, it would be near impossible to restore it back to what it once looked like after all this time. But it felt the same. "Noct I....no I don't think I can." Ignis shook his head

Noctis followed Ignis inside and closed the door. He set the book down on a small table by the door "I know but... It would've become mine someday." He walked up and wrapped his arms around Ignis from behind. "And I would have you join me." He said, kissing the nape of Ignis' neck.

Ignis could feel a chill go down his spine after the kiss. "Majesty I...It's just difficult for me."

"Cuz you still feel this is his room. The man you worked for and respected above all. It feels like intruding."

"R-right." Ignis closed his eyes and placed his arms over Noctis'.

"I know...I felt the same. But I just had to deal with it head-on."

"How did you manage that?"

"I talked to Dad."

"You...talked to him?" Ignis cocked his head to the side.

Noctis let go of Ignis and stepped out in front of him. He gently grabbed Ignis' hand and led him to the far corner where two chairs were sitting across from each other.  "I sat here and closed my eyes and just imagined him sitting across from me and talked to him. About myself. About Insomnia. About us. And believe me, he didn't pull any punches." Noctis let out a laugh. "Wanted to make sure I really loved you and I wasn't abusing my position to get with you. I said 'of course I wasn't!'"

"Yes, you tend to abuse it for food and longer nap times."Ignis managed to crack a smile for the first time since he walked into the room.  He placed a hand on the back of the chair and considered what Noctis had said. "Ah what the hell." He took a seat in the chair. "Might as well give it a shot."

"Do you want me to leave?" Noctis asked.

Ignis grabbed his hand "No. Stay."  

"Alright." Noctis held his hand tightly. "Close your eyes and imagine Dad right there talking to you."

Ignis did as Noctis instructed. It still felt very weird, but he trusted Noctis. ' _Think about King Regis….’_. Nothing happened for a while. Ignis was about to open his eyes when the image of Regis appeared in Ignis’ mind.

‘ _Ah, Ignis! What a pleasant surprise.”_ Regis spoke.

‘ _Y-your Majesty!’_ Ignis felt the need to stand up and bow, but remembered this was all in his mind.

Still, Regis held up a hand. “ _Oh no need for that. I am King no more. Just Regis will suffice.’_

‘ _Right...Regis….Listen I...I needed to speak with you.’_ Ignis began

‘ _About the living arrangements. Yes I know._ ’

‘ _How did you….Ah, right. Because you are…_ ’

‘ _Before I make any decisions. I need to hear from you. Why do you wish to stay here with my son?’_

‘ _Why? Because…..because…._ ’ Ignis stopped. The obvious answer was because he loved Noctis. But it was more than that. ‘ _Because I have been there with and for Noctis since he was three years old. Saw him through the good and the bad. Guided him as an adviser. Gave him company as a friend. Consoled him as a counselor. Even gave him my heart as a lover. And I watched him grow from from young, naive prince to a capable and responsible king._ ’

 _‘And that is why you wish to stay in my room with my son?_ ’ Regis pressed with a raised brow.

‘ _No. I am going to stay here because I wish to step into the next stage of life with Noctis. Not as a friend, a counselor, or even an adviser. But as an equal._ ’

‘ _Those are some very serious words, Ignis. Are you sure?’_ Regis’ expression was hard to read.

‘ _Yes. With all my heart._ ’

 _‘Very well_ .’ Regis smiled. _‘I give you my permission--no my blessing to stay here with Noctis._ ’

‘ _Th-thank you Regis._ ’

‘ _No need really. I would have given it to you regardless. I just wanted you to make sure you knew what you wanted_ . _Now go. Return to my son.’_

Ignis shook his head and opened his eyes. “So how was it?”

“Good. Great actually. Surprisingly so….I think…..I think I’m alright now. Thank you, Noct.” Ignis leaned over and kissed Noctis on the cheek.

Noctis blushed. “Anything for you, Specs.”

Ignis stood up from the chair. "So where shall we read?"

Noctis walked over to the desk to grab the book. "How 'bout the bed? Like we used to."

"O-okay." Ignis moved towards the bed as the uneasiness started to creep back in. He sat on the bed climbed into the bed and closed his eyes. He could feel his heart beating in his ears. He took a deep breath and exhaled then opened his eyes. What he saw made his heart skip a beat, and all his nerves to melt away. Noctis' beautiful, smiling face as he climbed into the bed. Noctis placed the book on Ignis' lap and turned on a lamp, then snuggled up close to him. Suddenly everything felt right to Ignis He rested both hands on top of the book. "Are you ready, Noct?"

Noctis lay his head against Ignis and nodded. "Yes."

"Alright." Ignis opened the book and began reading. He got about halfway and noticed Noctis still seemed to be awake and alert when he used to start yawning a lot. 'Perhaps he will actually make it this time" He thought. He finally reached the infamous page, and he felt a very familiar slump of Noctis falling asleep against him. All he could do was chuckle. "Once again you fall asleep so close to the end. As they say ' the more things change, the more they stay the same' I suppose" Ignis began to close the book when Noctis' hand came up and stopped him. Ignis was startled. "Wha--"

Noctis laughed. "I was just jokin', Specs. Keep reading, I wanna hear how it ends."

"Very well." Ignis continued to the end. "The end." He said and closed the book.

"That was such a cute story. I loved finally hearing the end." Noctis took the book walked back to the desk by the door. He placed it on the desk and turned out the lights then headed back to the bed.

"Well, you would have heard it long ago if you had just let me read from the last couple of pages to the end." Ignis replied in an amused tone.

"Specs, you idiot--" Noctis began as he climbed into bed.

Ignis did a quick double take. "I-I beg your pardon?!" He couldn't believe what Noctis just said.

Noctis continued, either ignoring or completely missing Ignis' reaction. "I only made you read from the beginning every time to spend more time alone with you."

"You...." Ignis blushed. "What?" He was at a loss for words.

"Not at first though. I was just really stubborn then. But after....after Tenebrae....it was the only way I got to spend any alone time with you. It was the one thing I had to look forward to during that time..." Noctis looked down at his hands that were in his lap.

Ignis placed a hand on top of Noctis' "Noct..." Noctis shook his head. Ignis was confused. "Majwsty?"

"No." Noctis answered. Ignis was even more confused. Noctis just looked at him and smiled. "Iggy."

'What the bloody hell is he doing?' Ignis furrowed his brows while scanning Noctis' face. 'Wait... Could he mean...' "Nocti?"

Noctis nodded. He took Ignis' hand and Leaned in. "Hey, Iggy."

Ignis chuckled and interlaced their fingers. "Hey, Nocti." He leaned in and they're lips met with a soft kiss.

"I think it's time we get to sleep." Noctis said as he gently removed Ignis' glasses. He reached back to place them on the night table and turned out the lamp.

"I agree." Ignis laid down. He placed his arms around Noctis once he had settled in next to him. "Good night, Nocti."

"Good night, Iggy." Noctis buried his head into Ignis' chest.

As he started to fall asleep, Ignis couldn't help but feel everything was right in his world.   



End file.
